Nova Vida
by Keixar
Summary: Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, dos hermanos italianos con un triste y solitario pasado, se ven obligados a mudarse a una residencia en España para estudiar en la universidad que dirige su abuelo, la U.World. Allí conocerán a sus nuevos y peculiares vecinos con los que entablarán una profunda amistad.
1. Benvidos!

**Benvidos!**

Un avión que venía desde Italia, acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Santiago de Compostela, en España. De este, se bajaron dos jóvenes casi idénticos. Uno de ellos tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que daba a entender a los demás que no había tenido un buen vuelo. Su pelo era de un castaño oscuro y un característico rulo salía de su flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar que combinaba perfectamente con su piel, que era ni muy morena ni muy blanca.

A su derecha se encontraba el otro chico al que tanto se parecía. Aun que este, tenía una expresión relajada y totalmente despreocupada. Su cabello era también castaño, pero de un tono más claro y su rulo salía del lado izquierdo, no de su flequillo. Sus ojos eran de un marrón brillante y su piel era más algo pálida que la del otro.

-Vee~ Por fin llegamos - Dice estirándose, para relajar sus músculos. No le gustaba tener que estar sentado durante tanto tiempo. - Que tenemos que hacer ahora, _fratello_?

-Ya tenemos todo, así que tenemos que coger un taxi para ir a la estación de tren. - A medida que hablaba revisaba sus cosas y las de su hermano para comprobar que no olvidaban nada. - Vamos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Por lo que les habían contado, en Galicia siempre llovía y hacía mal tiempo y eso era lo que se esperaban. Al salir del edificio, se pararon unos segundos esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a tanta claridad. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol estaba cerca de alcanzar lo más alto. Ni una sola nube y deberían estar sobre los 27°C. Después de todo era agosto.

-_Cazzo_, que calor.

-Mira _fratello_, allí están los taxis. - Señalaba un grupo de coches blancos que estaban estacionados cerca de la entrada. Se encamino hacia ellos seguido del otro.

-Eres taxista? - preguntó al hombre que estaba más cerca.

-No, soy autobusero.

-Qué? - Ambos hermanos preguntaron a la vez.

-Si, soy taxista. Queréis que os lleve a algún sitio?

-Queremos ir a la estación se tren más cercana. - Dijo de forma seca. Esa bromita por parte de aquel hombre no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-Solo hay una. Os llevo a esa?

-Si. - Sin más, el hombre cogió su equipaje, que eran solo dos maletas aun que algo grandes, y lo metió en el maletero del vehículo mientras ambos italianos se subían al coche.

Cuando ya estaban acomodados en los asientos, el conductor ya estaba arrancando el motor.

-De donde sois, chicos? - El hombre iba conduciendo y de vez en cuando les miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-De Italia, ve~

-Italia?

-Sii~

-Carallo, siempre he querido ir a Italia. Un tío mio vive allí y siempre que hablamos me cuenta lo bonito que es aquello y el buen clima que tiene. Y que os trae por Galicia? Venís de vacaciones?

-Aquí también hace buen tiempo, vee~

-Venimos a estudiar. - Lovino no hacia más que preguntarse porqué ese hombre hablaba tanto. No podía solo conducir?

-Buen tiempo? _Ti_ espera a septiembre, ya verás. - A pesar de que no podía verle la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo. - Así que a estudiar, eh? Vais a ir a la universidad? Que vais a estudiar? - El mayor de los Vargas decidió desconectar de la conversación. Que ese hombre preguntase tantas cosas lo estaba cabreando.

-Si, venimos para estudiar en la universidad que dirige nuestro _nonno_.

-_Nonno_? Qué es eso?

-Vee, es '_abuelo_' en italiano.

-En serio? Aquí decimos '_avó_'. Bueno, ya llegamos. - El taxista se bajó del automóvil, saco el equipaje del maletero y se lo entregó a los hermanos. Lovino le pagó y se alejó casi corriendo camino a la estación de tren. Necesitaba alejarse de ese cotilla. Feliciano lo siguió después de despedirse del taxista.

-Dos billetes para el próximo tren que vaya a Vigo.

-_Carnet Xoven_?

-Qué?

-Que si tiene _carent xoven_ para el descuento. - La mujer que le atendía debía de tener alrededor de 50 años. Tenía el pelo corto de color negro y ojos oscuros tras unas gafas finas y rectangulares con montura de metal azul. Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y limpio de maquillaje.

-No sé que es eso, _cazzo_.

-Déjalo. - Tecleó algo. - Son 20'80€ en total. - Le entregó dos rectángulos blancos de alguna clase de papel. En la base tenían una franja violeta donde había algunos códigos grabados con tinta negra y "_renfe_" con tinta blanca. Debía de ser el logo. En la parte parte posterior estaban escritos el origen y el destino y en el centro el código del tren, las horas de salida y llegada y el número de asiento, además del precio.

Pagó los billetes y se fue a sentar a uno de los bancos que había.

-Cuándo llega el tren, _fratello_? - Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Llega a las 10:36 y son las 10:08.

-Ve... y a que hora llegarémos a Vigo?

-Maldita sea. Míralo tu mismo, idiota. - Le tiró su billete en la cara.

-A las 12:15... _Nonno_ va a ir a buscarnos?

-Dijo que si, pero de ese viejo bastardo puede esperarse cualquier cosa.

Lovino no se había movido de su sitio en el tiempo en el que estuvo esperando por el tren, sin embargo, Feliciano había ido al baño y estuvo todo el tiempo paseando por la estación, aburrido. Durante un rato estuvo mirando a la gente que entraba y salía y le llamó la atención la cantidad de extranjeros que había que solo llevaban una mochila como equipaje. Por vigésima vez en ese tiempo, consultó la hora: las 10:30.

-Ve~ _fratello_

-Que?

-Vamos a fuera, el tren llegará dentro de poco. - Y a si fue. En menos de diez minutos ya habían acomodado su equipaje y ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos. Les había tocado ir en una parte del vagón donde había cuatro mesas, dos a cada lado, con cuatro asientos de dos en dos rodeando a estas. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro y ambos al lado de la ventanilla.

Feliciano no paraba de mirar el interior del vagón y los pocos pasajeros que había en ese vagón. Un hombre mayor estaba sentado en el grupo de asientos que tenía a su espalda, y dos chicas que debían tener la misma edad que ellos, estaban sentadas una en frente a la otra, en el grupo de asientos que quedaban a su lado. Separados solo por el estrecho pasillo central. Una de ellas tenía el pelo muy rizo y de un color claro, que la hacía parecer rubia pero que en verdad no era. Tenía los ojos muy azules, como el cielo, escondidos tras unas gafas de pasta de color morado. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, con unas bambas azules y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color, tenía una especie de dibujo pero no consiguió distinguirlo. La otra chica parecía ser algo más alta. Su cabello era negro y corto, y llevaba algunos mechones teñidos de un azul fuerte. Como estaba recostada contra la ventanilla, el flequillo le cubría parte de los ojos pero Feli distinguió que eran de color café. A pesar del calor, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros largos, de los cuales colgaba una cadena, y calzaba unas deportivas negras. También llevaba una camiseta negra básica de tiras, que hacían resaltar tres collares que llevaba puestos pero que el italiano no consiguió distinguir como eran.

-_Ciao~_ Mi nombre es Feliciano, sois de aquí? - Las chicas miraron al extranjero, se miraron entre ellas y volvieron a mirar al chico.

-Yo soy Ángela y ella Lucía. Si, somos de aquí. De donde eres tu? - Fue la chica de los ojos azul cielo la que habló.

-Nos ha saludado diciendo "_ciao_", así que será italiano.

-Si, somos italianos. El es Lovino, vee~

-_Ciao_. - Por primera vez, Lovino miró a las chicas. Se fijó en que ambas llevaban mochilas, pero no parecían de viaje.

-A dónde vais? Vee... Nosotros vamos a Vigo, a estudiar en la universidad que dirige nuestro _nonno_.

-_Nonno_? Qué es eso? Se come? - Preguntó medio en broma medio en serio la chica del cabello teñido.

-Si dirige una universidad como se va a comer? - Le dice su amiga.

-Yo que sé, cosas más raras se han visto. - El menor de los italianos no pudo evitar reír.

-No, no se come. _Nonno_ es '_abuelo_' en italiano.

-Ah...

-Nosotras vamos a Pontevedra, aun que vivimos en Vigo. - Se apresura a decir la del cabello rizo, antes de que su amiga haga otro comentario estúpido.

-Sabéis hablar muy bien el castellano para ser extrangeros. - Señala la otra.

-Bueno, nuestro _nonno_ nos enseñó. Verdad, _fratello_?

-_Fratello_? Creí que se llamaba... Livano?

-ES LOVINO! - Replica enfadado mientras su hermano estalla a carcajadas.

-Perdón, nunca se me han dado bien los nombres y los vuestros me resultan bastante raros...

-Ve~ _Fratello_ es '_hermano_' en italiano, no es un nombre.

De repente se escuchó una musiquita interrumpiendo la conversación. A continuación se escuchó la voz de una mujer:

"El tren con destino '_Vigo Guixar_' va a efectuar su parada en '_Pontevedra_'"

A Lovino le llamó la atención que el nombre de los lugares lo decía una voz distinta, de mujer, pero distinta.

"_O tren con destino 'Vigo Guixar' vai a efectuar a súa parada en 'Pontevedra'_" repitió, ahora en gallego.

-Bueno, nosotras nos bajamos aquí.

-Una cosa, cuando tratéis con gallegos, que no os extrañe que os contesten con otra pregunta, es normal hacerlo aquí. - La chica de ojos café estaba ahora de pie, poniéndose la mochila a su espalda. - También es normal que sean sarcásticos.

-Como tu. - Reprocha su amiga.

-Yo? Sarcástica? _Vai a merda_.

-Si, tu. - El italiano volvió a reír.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, _grazie~_ Si vivís en Vigo a lo mejor volvemos a vernos, ve~

-Es posible. - Las chicas, que ya estaban las dos de pie, notaron como el tren iba perdiendo velocidad. - Bueno, nos vemos!

-Chaooo~- Se despide la otra.

-_Ciao~_

Lovino miró a las chicas alejarse y sintió como el tren se detenía. A través de su ventanilla podía ver la estación. No había mucha gente. Una señora con un niño, esperaba de pie al hombre que antes estaba sentado en el grupo de asientos que tenían pegados. El niño recibía al hombre con los brazos estirados, esperando a que le abrazase. El hombre dejó su equipaje en el suelo y lo cogió en brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Aun con el niño en brazos, abrazó y beso a la mujer. A Lovino se le revolvió algo en su interior al ver esa escena y agradeció que el tren ya se hubiera puesto en marcha y se alejara de la estación. A Lovino se le revolvió algo en su interior al ver esa escena y agradeció que el tren ya se hubiera puesto en marcha y se alejara de la estación.

Un señor mayor apareció por las puertas del vagón. Vestía un traje gris bastante viejo y un sombrero a juego con este. Debía tener entre 65 y 70 años, se dijo Lovino.

El señor se sentó donde antes habían estado las dos chicas y dejó un maletín, que parecía ser aun más viejo que el traje, sobre la mesa. El anciano se había sentado en el asiento más alejado de la ventanilla y examinó cuidadosamente a los dos italianos.

-No sois de aquí, _verdade_? - No le preguntaba a alguno en particular.

-No, somos de Italia - Contestó sonriente el menor.

-Ya decía yo. A donde vais?

-Vee~ A Vigo.

-Como non, a la ciudad. Yo voy a Redondela. Voy a visitar a mi nieto, que hace mucho que no veo.

-Seguro que se alegra al verle~

-Seguro, es muy cariñoso. Le compré algunas chucherías en la tienda de la estación. No es mucho, pero bueno. - El hombre sonreía y Lovino se preguntaba porque les estaba contando todo eso.

-Nosotros vamos a ver a nuestro abuelo. - Dijo ya cansado de explicar que significaba '_nonno_'. - También hace tiempo que no lo vemos.

-Seguro que se alegra mucho de veros. Mi nieto siempre está en la puerta esperando a llegue y me recibe con un abrazo, ya dije que era muy cariñoso. Estoy muy orgulloso de el, aun que no le pueda ver tan a menudo como me gustaría. - La sonrisa alegre, se transformó en una sonrisa que reflejaba profunda tristeza. - Y venís solo de visita? Ha tenido que ser un viaje muy largo. - "ES un viaje muy largo. Un maldito viaje que se hace eterno." pensó Lovino, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ese hombre no tenía culpa de que le obligasen venir a vivir aquí en contra de su voluntad, ni de que su hermano aceptase sin consultarle y aun por encima no parase de hablar durante el viaje en avión de lo 'emocionado' que estaba, ni de que el taxista sea un cotilla y su hermano le siguiese el rollo, ni de que esa chica a la habló su hermano le llamase 'Livano', no. La culpa era de Feliciano, que tenía que ser amable y simpático con todos. Por su culpa estoy aquí.

-No, nos mudamos aquí con nuestro _nonno_. - Dijo sin pensar.

-Supongo que '_nonno_' es '_abuelo_' en italiano, no?

-Si!

-Suena cariñoso, '_nonno_'...

"El tren con destino '_Vigo Guixar_' va a efectuar su parada en '_Redondela_'"

-Bueno jóvenes, yo me bajo aquí. Espero que os guste Galicia. - Y sin más, el señor se fue por donde vino y el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha. En esta ocasión, nadie entró en el vagón dejando a los hermanos Vargas como los únicos pasajeros.

Lovino miró una de las pantallas de información las paradas que quedaban: Redondela-Picota, Vigo Guixar. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana cuando entraron en un túnel. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba mirando a través del reflejo del cristal. Sus ojos reflejaban profunda preocupación.

-_Fratello_... Estás bien?

-Si.

-Ve... Llevas actuando raro todo el día. Estás muy tranquilo...

-Y como quieres que esté? Quieres que me ponga a gritar a todo aquel que se me cruce por delante? Porque es de lo que tengo ganas, joder.

-L-lo siento...

-Déjalo. - El silencio se hizo presente y se mantuvo durante todo el trayecto, hasta que Feliciano habló al llegar a Vigo.

-Vee, vayamos para fuera a ver si está el nonno.

Salieron del edificio y miraron a su alrededor. Justo delante de la puerta estaba la parada de taxis, con uno coches blancos. Algunos de los taxistas estaban dentro de los vehículos y los otros estaban a un lado de la puerta, hablando entre ellos. A su izquierda había un aparcamiento bastante amplio y casi vacío. En frente de ellos, pasando la parada de taxis, había una carretera de 3 carriles bastante transitada. Vieron a su derecha, al lado de la estación, una parada de autobús. Lovino pensó que lo mejor sería coger el bus ahora, en lugar de perder el tiempo esperando a su abuelo pero sabía que Feliciano se negaría, así que no dijo nada. Después de 20 minutos, el menor se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermano, que seguía apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Voy a llamarle. - Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y busco en la lista de contactos el número de su antecesor.

-"_Ciao Lovi~_"

-Donde estás, bastardo? Llevamos 20 minutos esperando.

-"_Eh? Es que ya llegasteis? Creí que me avisaríais antes de coger el avión"_ - Lovino se quedó callado y miró a su hermano, este lo estaba mirando preguntándose de que hablaban.

-Feliciano, le enviaste un mensaje a _nonno_ antes de salir de Italia, como te dije? - El menor se puso blanco y Lovino reprimió todo instinto asesino que estaba creciendo dentro de él. - SERÁS IDIOTA!

-Ve-e... L-lo siento... Se me olvidó...

-"_Venga Lovi, no te pongas así con el chico. En 10 minutos estoy allí, procura no matar al pobre Feli~"_ - Colgó.

-Que te dijo, _fratello_?

-Que en 10 minutos estaba aquí. TU, IDIOTA. COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR!? TE LO RECORDÉ 5 PUÑETERAS VECES, CAZZO!

-No te p-pongas a-así... Ya v-viene a b-uscarnos... - Se puso a llorar de tal forma que incluso hipaba.

-Tsk. Deja de llorar, inútil. Ya no gritare más.

-Vee-e...

Lovino se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, pero creyó que iba a ser su abuelo el que se olvidase de recogerlos, no su hermano el que se olvidase de avisarle. "_Ninguno de los dos tiene remedio_", pensó.

Al rato, vieron un coche rojo entrar por el carril de la estación. Aparcó en una esquina y de el bajó un hombre alto y bastante fuerte. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto. Al igual que los dos jóvenes, tiene un rulo característico, aun que no tan exagerado como ellos. Sus ojos son de un color café, semejante a los de la chica del tren, y su piel es morena. Cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos, Lovino de fijó en que tenía la típica barba de 3 días.

-_Ciao, nonno_! - En cuanto lo vio, Feliciano se levantó y fue hacia el para abrazarlo.

-_Ciao_ Feli. Has crecido mucho! - Miró a Lovino, que se acercaba a ellos con su maleta y la de su hermano. - _Ciao_ Lovi! Tu también has crecido.

-_Ciao..._

-Supongo que estáis cansados del viaje, así que hoy os llevó a la residencia para que os instaléis y ya mañana nos ponemos al día, vale?

-Vale!

-Ok...

-Dame eso, Lovi, que lo meto en el maletero. - Cogió las maletas y las guardó mientras los chicos subían al auto. Lovino en el asiento del copiloto y Feliciano detrás. - Que tal el viaje? - Preguntó a la vez que ponía el coche en marcha.

-Vee... Muy largo. Conocimos a dos chicas en el tren, al parecer son de aquí y...

Durante el trayecto, Feliciano le contó con pelos y detalles lo ocurrido durante el viaje. Rome solo escuchaba y reía, sin interrumpir a su nieto. Lovino solo miraba por la ventana como era la ciudad: Se fijó en que había muchas cuestas, algunas algo exageradas. Las calles principales eran bastante bonitas, eran dos o tres carriles en cada dirección y en medio había acera, con árboles, arbustos y otras plantas con flores, a veces incluso había bancos. El italiano supuso que era como un "descansillo" para los peatones que cruzaban, ya que la calle era bastante ancha. También se fijó en que algunos de los edificios eran muy viejos pero hermosos, con todo tipo de adornos de piedra en las fachadas. Otros eran totalmente nuevos y de elegancia moderna. Lo que le chocó fue que muchos edificios no pegaban con otros o que en algunos edificios antiguos y elegantes habían sido restaurados y les habían añadido elementos que no combinaban con el estilo original de la construcción. Pero, por lo general, era una ciudad bastante bonita. En todas las rotondas había esculturas o fuentes. La que más le gustó fue una que tenía una escultura de hierro en el dentro. Eran cuatro caballos subiendo una especie de cuesta en espiral, uno detrás de otro y el que estaba en la parte más alta de la escultura estaba sobre las dos patas traseras*. Debía medir entre ocho y nueve metros.

Al rato, el mayor de los hermanos se fijó estaban que cruzando un portal que se encontraba abierto. Miró con más atención y pudo ver que debajo de las que estaban al lado del portal, había una verja. Supuso que esta rodeaba todo el recinto. Nada más entrar al recinto se encontraron con un gran aparcamiento, el doble quizá que el de la estación de tren. Al lado del estacionamiento, se alzaba una gran edificación de seis pisos de altura, que pronto sabría que era el edificio principal de la universidad. Al lado de este había otro, más pequeño pero igualmente de seis pisos. Estaba conectado al principal por pasillos que conectaban los pisos entre si.

En frente a estos, había otro que era del ancho de ambos edificios juntos, pero este solo contaba con cuatro pisos. Al fondo del recinto, había otro que estaba pegado a este último pero que era más pequeño. Mucho más pequeño. Solo tenía dos pisos y no era muy ancho. Entre los cuatro edificios había una gran explanada, del tamaño de tres cuartos de un campo de fútbol. Esta era todo un jardín, con muchos tipos de plantas y árboles considerablemente altos. Había caminos de tierra atravesando el jardín de forma que parecían venas, con algunos bancos a los lados y papeleras cerca de estes.

Era un sitio enorme y muy bonito, pensaron ambos hermanos, y ahora sería su casa.

Vocabulario:

·Nova vida(gallego)~Nueva vida

·Benvidos(gallego)~Bienvenidos

·Ciao(italiano)~Hola/Adiós

·Fratello(italiano)~Hermano

·Vai a merda(gallego)~Vete a la mierda

·Nonno(italiano)~Abuelo

·Cazzo(italiano)~Joder

·Ti(gallego)~Tu

·Grazie(italiano)~Gracias

·Carnet Xoven(gallego)~Carnet valido hasta los 25. Con el se consigue un descuento del 20% en productos o entradas de empresas que lo admitan. Suele usarse mucho para los billetes de tren o entradas de cine.

·Renfe~Red Nacional de Ferrocarriles. Es una compañía española.

·Vigo Guixar~Es el nombre de la estación de Vigo actual, que es una provisional hasta que acaben de construir la nueva, con vías para el Ave.

*Aquí os dejo el link de una foto de la escultura: wikipedia/commons/8/83/Pra%C3%

La rotonda que le gusta a Lovi está en Plaza De España, quizá por eso le gusta(?)

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado!

Tengo que deciros que eso de ir en el tren que un señor se pusiera a contarme su vida me ha pasado, aun que he intentado no exagerarlo tanto en el fic para que no os llevéis una impresión rara de los gallegos. Pero a mi, me contó de todo ese hombre...

Otra cosa, se que en Vigo los taxis si son blancos, pero no estoy al 100% segura de que en Santiago también sean blancos.

Espero vuestros reviews~


	2. Residencia

**Residencia.**

Ya habían bajado del coche y estaban siguiendo a su abuelo, que llevaba las maletas, por la acera que perfilaba el edificio principal. Cuando llegaron a lo que Lovino creía que era el fondo del recinto, pudo fijarse que el edificio mas pequeño tenía dos entradas. La primera era una puerta blanca, con cristal en la parte superior y encima de esta había un cartel ponía "_Enfermería_". La otra era una puerta doble de hierro y también con cristal en la parte superior. Solo que en esta, dos barrotes en diagonal cruzaban sobre el cristal. Al igual que la otra, esta también tenía un letrero que ponía "_Cafetería_". A pesar de no haber entrado, el italiano pudo adivinar que la cafetería era el doble de grande que la enfermería y que esta tampoco era precisamente pequeña.

Rome se detuvo al llegar al final del segundo edificio.

-Esa es la residencia. Os aviso chicos de que algunos de los alumnos del año pasado que aun no acabaron la carrera, siguen instalados aquí a pesar de ser verano. - Dijo entregándoles las maletas. - Buena suerte, yo tengo que irme.

-Ve? Ya?

-Si, he quedado y ya llego tarde. Vuestro apartamento es 113. - Ignoró el puchero que le estaba dedicando el menor y le dio las llaves. - Mañana a las cuatro vendré recogeros y vamos a tomar algo. _Ciaoo_~ - Ya había comenzado a caminar hacía la salida antes de despedirse.

-Maldito viejo. Lleva 5 años sin vernos y así nos recibe.

-Ve, puede que sea algo importante...

-Ya, claro. Vamos, quiero tirarme en la cama y dormir el resto del día.

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio que su abuelo les había indicado. Estaba situado detrás del edificio principal y era tan largo como este y el que tenia contigo. También tenía seis plantas y por lo que veían, imaginaron que era un edificio con forma de 0, así que debía ser bastante ancho y tener un patio en su interior.

Cuando entraron todo estaba en silencio. Feliciano vio un cartel del plano del edificio, era un cartel bastante grande. Después de un rato encontraron la localización de la habitación de las habitaciones del 100 al 120. Estaban en el tercer piso.

-Dónde está el jodido ascensor?

-Creo que no hay, _fratello_...

-Que!? Que clase de edificio de seis plantas no tiene ascensor!?

-Ve... No sé... Pero me compadezco de lo que le toquen los apartamentos del sexto piso...

-Que se jodan. Vamos.

Feliciano sonrió al ver que su hermano comenzaba a comportarse como siempre.

Al fin llegaron al tercer piso cuando Lovino creía que moriría. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose en la pesada maleta, intentando recuperar algo de energía para llegar a su apartamento. El de ojos marrones llegaba detrás de el, tan o más cansado que el mayor, pero el menor solo se apoyó contra la pared esperando a que su pulsación vuelva a ser normal.

-Por favoooooor! Dormiré en el sofá y no haré ruido ni nada. No notarás mi presencia, déjame quedarmeeee! - La voz era de un chico que estaba arrodillado en el suelo sujetándole la mano a otro, que lo miraba con indiferencia mientras se apoyaba en el marco de una puerta que parecía la entrada a uno de los apartamentos.

-No. Búscate otra cosa. - El que estaba de pie retiro bruscamente la mano y se cruzo de brazos. Su cabello era algo largo, rubio y en un lado estaba sujeto por dos horquillas. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y profundo, que miraban con algo de fastidio al otro chico. Este también era rubio y llevaba el pelo desordenado y algo en punta. Sus ojos también eran azules, pero más claros y brillantes.

-POR FAVOOOOR! Deja que me quedeee, _venligst_... snif. - Sollozó.

-Venga Lukas, deja quedarse a Mathias. No tiene donde dormir. - Otro chico apareció por el hueco de la puerta que no estaba ocupado. También era rubio pero su pelo era algo más corto y sus ojos eran marrones. - A Su-san no le importa!

-Me da igual! La culpa es tuya por decirle a este idiota que podía quedarse sin consultármelo! En que momento creísteis que iba a aceptar vivir con un completo desconocido?

-En ninguno. - Ahora habló otro chico, que se asomó por el mismo hueco por el que saliera el menor.

-Su-san! - Le miró con reproche.

-TEN PIEDAAAAAD! - El otro seguía arrodillado, llorando con desesperación.

-Agh. Haz lo que quieras.

-GENIAAAAAL. - De un salto se puso de pie y abrazó a su nuevo compañero. - _TAK_ LUKAAS~

-Suéltame o te dejo de patitas en la calle!

Obediente le soltó y todos entraron en el apartamento, sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos italianos que habían estado observando esa escena. Se miraron entre ellos, algo desconcertados y el mayor se puso en pie. Sin decir nada, ambos siguieron andando por el pasillo y doblaron una esquina. Lovino, que iba delante, fue el primero en observar el panorama. Al ver la cara de su hermano, Feliciano se apresuró para llegar a su altura. Apoyado, con los brazos cruzados en una de las puertas del corredor, había otro rubio. Su cabello era largo, sujeto en una cola en la parte trasera de la cabeza, con un mechón colgando a cada lado de su rostro y una perilla adornando su mentón. El menor de los italianos pudo ver que tenía bello rubio cubriéndole los brazos y el pecho, además de las piernas. Como pudo ver todo esto? Bueno, pues porque aquel desconocido solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers, de color rosa fosforito, bastante ajustados que no dejaban margen a la imaginación.

-_Bonjour!_ - Saluda el exhibicionista mirando a los dos chicos. Sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el cielo despejado. - Sois nuevos?

-Ve... Si

-Oh! Entonces sois los que venís al 113. Mi nombre es Francis. - Se presentó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Quieto ahí, depravado! No te acerques más!

-Uh? Pourqoi? - Lovino le miraba con total desconfianza, cosa que la expresión y la cabeza ladeada del francés indicaban que no entendía el porque.

-Como que porqué, idiota? Solo llevas unos calzoncillos puestos y te paseas como si fuera lo más puñeteramente normal del mundo!

-_F-fratello_, no te pongas así...

-Ohh... Pero que monos. - Francis ya estaba a la altura de Feliciano. - Como te llamas, _mon ami_?

-Yo soy Feliciano y el es Lovino.

-Te dije que no te acercases, _fillo da putana_! - El francés había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Feliciano, que no había puesto ninguna resistencia. - Que cojones haces en calzoncillos, idiota?

-Salí un momento a ver como estaba mi vecino de enfrente y el despistado de mi compañero me cerró la puerta. - Explicó como si fuera lo más normal.

-Que clase de excusa es esa, _cazzo_!?

-Porqué hay tanto jaleo aquí fuera? - La voz provenía de la puerta en la que, anteriormente, estaba apoyado el francés. De esta salió otro chico de cabello castaño claro, desordenado y mojado. Lovino se fijó en los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que tenía aquel desconocido, y como combinaban con la bronceada piel del chico, que por cierto, también estaba mojada pero eso no fue percibido por mayor de los italianos, ya que estaba muy ocupado observando la verde mirada que poseía.

-_Sault_ Toni! Estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos~ - Señaló a los italianos, y ya se había separado del menor.

-Uh? - El español miró algo confuso a los italianos y acto seguido sonrió, iluminando toda la estancia. - Hola, yo soy Antonio! - Por primera vez, desde que el moreno hizo acto de presencia, Lovino se dio cuenta de que este iba solo con una toalla atada a la cintura.

-Estáis de coña!? Es que aquí no usáis ropa o que!? Malditos depravados! - Andaba mientras hablaba y comprobaba los números en las puertas.

Encontró la 113 y miró al español semidesnudo. Era la puerta contigua a la de ellos.

-Feliciano, dame las putas llaves de una vez. - Las cogió y entro en el apartamento, seguido por su hermano que le dedicaba a ambos chicos una mirada de disculpa.

El francés y el español se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose porque aquel chico se había puesto de esa forma.

-_Mon dieu_... que mosca le ha picado?

-No sé, pero a mi me ha caído bien. - Dijo sonriente ante la mirada dubitativa del otro. - Y era mono~

-Eso lo explica... - Suspiró. - Aun que tienes razón, eran guapos. Creo que son italianos.

-Italianos?

-Antes me llamó "_fillo da putana_". Será mejor que entremos, si Eli nos ve así en el pasillo seguro que nos da un sartenazo. - El español asintió y ambos entraron.

-En que clase de sitió nos a metido ese viejo bastardo? - Lovino estaba muy enfadado. Su día solo iba de mal en peor.

-Ve... no creo que sea culpa del _nonno_, _fratello_.

-VIVIMOS AL LADO DE UN PAR DE EXHIBICIONISTAS Y TU ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILO!?

-A mi me han caído bien~

Lovino miró a su hermano, sentado en el sofá que había en la sala, y se preguntó si era idiota o demasiado inocente. No, inocente no era.

Recordaba la vez que había salido antes de clase y se había encontrado a su dulce hermanito de 16 años, tumbado en el sofá, sin camiseta y con un gran hombre rubio encima, también medio desnudo, desabrochándole los pantalones mientras le besaba el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza para borrarse esa imagen. Nunca conseguiría olvidarlo. Sabía que su hermano era gay y que sentía debilidad por los hombres grandes, fornidos y rubios, pero no le había hecho ninguna gracia ver aquello.

No quiso decir nada más, así que cogió su maleta y se dirigió hacia la que a partir de ahora sería su habitación. Era amplia, con un ventanal en la pared el fondo y debajo de este estaba la cama, que a pesar de ser individual era bastante grande. La cama estaba colocada paralela al ventanal, con el cabecero pegado a la otra pared. Al lado de este había un escritorio de madera con una silla a juego. En la misma pared que la puerta, a la derecha de esta, estaba el armario empotrado que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. Era de dos puertas correderas y una de ellas tenía un espejo del tamaño de la puerta.

Lovino entró en la estancia y dejó la maleta al lado del armario. Anduvo hasta la cama y se tiró en ella. Estaba cansado, así que decidió dormir una o dos horas antes de instalarse. Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo: 13:24. Puso la alarma para las 15:00 y se sumergió en un sueño reparador.

Por otro lado, Feliciano había empezado a desempaquetar sus cosas y a guardarlas en su habitación, que era igual a la de Lovino pero al revés como reflejada en un espejo, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Salió de su dormitorio y fue a abrir la puerta.

-_Salut!_ - Era el francés de antes, pero ahora iba vestido, aun que descalzo. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa roja por fuera de estos y con los últimos botones sin abrochar. - Tu eras Feliciano, verdad?

-Si, ocurrió algo?

-Oh non.

-Aquí está el impresionante yo! - De la puerta de en frente, que se abrió de golpe, salió un joven alto y bastante fuerte. Llevaba el pelo corto que, para sorpresa del italiano, era de color blanco con un brillo platino que le daba elegancia. Sus ojos eran tan raros como el cabello, ya que eran de un color rojo intenso. - Así que tu eres nuestro nuevo vecino?

-Ve.. m-mi nombre es Feliciano.

-Gil, asuste al chico. _Mon ami_, eres muy escandaloso.

-Soy increíble y lo sabes!

-_Burder_, porqué gritas tanto? Vas a molestar al resto. - Por la puerta aun abierta, se podía ver a otro chico un poco más alto que el albino. La camiseta de tiras negras que llevaba puesta permitió al italiano ver los enormes y fuertes brazos que tenía, se notaba que estaba en forma. Su cabello era de un rubio muy claro y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso, como el azul de las aguas claras en las playas paradisíacas.

-West! Ven, este es nuestro nuevo vecino. - El alemán salió por la puerta y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

-_Guten tag_, yo soy Ludwin. Disculpa si mi hermano te a causado molestias. - El albino le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-_Ciao_, yo s-soy Feliciano... - Estrechó la mano que le había tendido el alto. Feliciano no podía dejar de mirarle, era tan guapo que le costaba creérselo y vivía justo en frente. Esto se empezaba a poner interesante.

Vocabulario:

·Venglist(danés)~Por favor

·Tak(danés)~Gracias

·Bonjour(francés)~Buenos días

·Pourqoi?(francés)~Porque?

·Mon ami(francés)~Mi amigo/Amigo mio

·Fillo da putana(italiano)~Hijo de puta

·Salut(francés)~Hola

·Mon dieu(francés)~Dios mio

·Burder(alemán)~Hermano

·Guten tag(alemán)~Buenas tardes

Bueno, solo os diré que intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para este domingo. Si todo va bien, lo subiré en un par de días sin problemas.

Ojalá os esté gustando el fic, espero impaciente vuestros reviews!


	3. Preguntas

**Preguntas.**

Era una noche despejada, con una luna enorme. Lovino contemplaba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación cuando alguien entró por la puerta, interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

-_Fratello..._ - Era pequeño hermano de 8 años. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados delataban que había estado llorando. - Ve-ee... he tenido una pesadilla... p-puedo dormir contigo?

-Tsk. Si... - El mayor, de 9 años de edad, se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama para acostarse junto con su hermano, al que aun le caían unas pocas lágrimas.

-Soñé con p-papá y mamá...

-No pienses en eso, tonto. Duerme de una vez.

Lovino abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar de forma inmediata debido a la cantidad luz que entraba por la ventana. Intentó volver a abrirlos y esperó a acostumbrarse a la claridad. Se revolvió en la cama y cogió el teléfono para mirar la hora: 14:57. Lo dejó sobre la almohada y miró al techo.

-Porqué tengo que acordarme de esas cosas? - Quitó la alarma de su teléfono y salió al salón.

-_Fratello._ - No obtuvo respuesta. - _Fratello!_ - Nada. - _FRATELLO!_ - De nuevo, nada.

Comprobó la habitación de su hermano y el baño. No había rastro de Feliciano, por lo tanto no estaba en el apartamento. Iba a salir a buscarle cuando se percató de que había una nota pegada en la puerta de su dormitorio: _"Estamos en la cafetería"_.

-_'Estamos'_? - Tiró la nota y salió del apartamento. Si mal no recordaba, la cafetería la había visto esa misma mañana al llegar a la universidad.

Su paso era apurado y algo tenso, no hacía más que preguntarse con quien estaría su hermano y lo único que se le ocurría es que estaba con el par de depravados que vivían al lado. A lo lejos, pudo ver que la cafetería tenía las puertas abiertas y que en su interior había un grupo de gente. A medida que se acercaba, los distinguía mejor: Había un grupo de siete personas sentadas. Al primero que vio fue a un chico de cabellera blanca que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra algo ajustada, a su derecha había otro individuo, con un par de gafas descansando sobre su nariz, que estaba vestido con lo que parecía una camisa azul. Su pelo era castaño, con un mechón en punta sobresaliéndole del flequillo. También distinguió a otro chico, era rubio y llevaba el pelo peinado hacia arriba y, lo que le llamó la atención al italiano, es que a pesar de las altas temperaturas llevaba una fina bufanda con dos franjas azules y una blanca en medio. Entre él y el de cabellera castaña había una chica. Su pelo era largo y de un marrón muy claro, pudo ver que llevaba dos horquillas con flores sujetando unos mechones encima de su oreja. Llevaba un bonito vestido veraniego de color verde que se ajustaba en la zona del pecho y luego caía libre hasta las rodillas. "Muy guapa" pensó.

En frente suya estaba el rubio pervertido que vivía en el apartamento contiguo al de los italianos y a su lado estaba su hermano. Por último, observó que entre su hermano y el albino, había otra persona. Era un chico, llevaba una camiseta de tiras negras que dejaba ver que estaba muy en forma además de ser muy grande. Su cabello era de un rubio muy claro y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás. "Mierda."

-_Ciao, fratello! _- Saludó el otro italiano cuando llegó a la puerta. Lovi se fijó en que habían juntado dos mesas y en que había tres sillas vacías entre la chica y el rarito de la bufanda.

-Tu debes de ser Lovino! - Era la chica la que hablaba. - Mi nombre es Elizabeta. Ven a sentarte! - Le indicó el asiento libre que había a su derecha.

-Ksesese, yo soy el grandioso Gilbert! Y este estirado de aquí es Roderich. - El de ojos rojos señaló al castaño.

-A quién llamas estirado, narcisista?

-No es mi culpa ser tan genial, ksese- Calló inmediatamente al ver la mirada de Eli y como un mango de sartén asomaba por la mesa. - B-bueno... Este es mi no-tan-genial _burder_, Ludwin. - Señaló al rubio de su izquierda. Lovino le dedicó la peor de las miradas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el alemán. - Aquel es Gerjan - Dijo indicando al extraño de la bufanda. - Y al melenas, al parecer, ya lo conoces, Francis.

-_Mon ami_, ya quisieras tu tener mi pelo.

-Si, ya lo conozco. - Miró con desconfianza al francés que le guiñó un ojo probocándole un escalofrío. - Porqué no me despertaste? - Miró a Feliciano.

-Ve... No quería molestarte.

-Lovi! Has venido! - El italiano se giró y se encontró con los ojos verdes de aquella mañana. El español iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca que realzaba su moreno. - Te acuerdas de mi? Nos conocimos hace un poco~

-Claro, como olvidar a un bastardo pervertido como tu.

-Jo Lovi, no soy un pervertido. - Hizo un puchero. - Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos: Que queréis comer? Hay tortilla de patatas y... Eer... - Miró dentro de la cocina a través de la puerta. - Tortilla de patatas!

-No pienso comer algo que hayas hecho tu. - Habló por primera vez el holandés, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Venga Gerjan, no seas así. - Una chica, de ojos verdes y cabello corto y rubio, salió de la cocina. Llevaba una diadema verde, una camiseta básica de tiras amarilla y unos pantalones verdes cortos. - No hay otra cosa que tortilla, algo tienes que comer...

-De acuerdo. - Dijo después de estar unos segundos mirando a la chica.

Todos hablaban y comentaban cosas triviales, menos Lovino que se sentía fuera de lugar, mientras el español y la belga colocaban las cosas para comer. Pusieron un mantel y traían platos, vasos y cubiertos. Preparaban servilletas, un cuenco con salsa de tomate y una cuchara, una jarra con agua y por último trajeron dos tortillas de patatas te tamaño considerable.

Durante todo ese rato, Lovino no le quitó el ojo de encima a su hermano, que charlaba alegremente con el alemán que tenía a su lado.

-Lovi! - Antonio se sentó a su lado. - Cuanto tiempo lleváis en España?

-No me llames así, maldita sea. Y que te importa eso?

-Tengo curiosidad. - sonrió. - Habláis muy bien castellano

-Nuestro abuelo nos enseñó. Llegamos esta mañana.

-Oh! Pero entonces no conocéis nada, que tal si os hacemos una visita guiada después de comer?

-Que buena idea, Tonio! - Exclamó la húngara llamando la atención de todos. - Así podemos pasar por la tienda de cómics, avisaré a Kiku. - Dijo cogiendo su teléfono de su bandolera, que colgaba de la silla.

-ESO ES MUY POCO GENIAL, VAYAMOS A LA PLAYA! KSESE-De la nada, la chica sacó una sartén y se la estampó al albino en la cara haciendo que cayese hacia atrás. - No golpees mi fantástica cara, marimacho! - Volvió a darle pero, esta vez, le dejó viendo gilpits volando en círculos.

-Alguna otra idea? - Aun tenía la sartén en la mano.

-No, no. - Negaron todos al únismo.

-Eliza tiene razón, es mejor que primero les enseñemos la ciudad. - Opinó el rubio alemán.

-Ve, suena divertido~ - Todos empezaron a hacer planes para esa tarde mientras comían.

Roderich colocó bien la silla de Gilbert, que seguía tirado en el suelo. El moreno se acuclilló al lado del albino y comprobó si aun respiraba poniendo un dedo debajo de su nariz. Si, respiraba. Lo sacudió un poco, con la intención de despertarlo pero nada. Lo volvió a sacudir y de nuevo nada. Lo miró durante unos segundos, algo preocupado, y lo sacudió con más brusquedad.

-Gilbeeert!

-Uh..? Ese es mi impresionante nombre... - Abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose la mirada preocupada del castaño. Estaba muy cerca.

-Estás bien?

-Claro, como que un simple golpe iba a poder con el genial yo...

-Claro. - Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Francis, al ver que el albino volvió en si, comenzó a planear con este sobre que harían esa tarde.

Todos charlaban alegremente excepto Lovino, que los miraba mientras comía su pedazo de tortilla con salsa de tomate.

-Te gusta la tortilla, Lovi? - Le preguntó el español.

-Te dije que no me llames así, bastardo.

-Dejo de llamarte así si tu dejas de llamarme 'bastardo'. - Lovino le miró, estaba sonriendo de una forma encantadoramente estúpida.

-Tsk. Bastardo.

-Jajajaja, yo gano. Y bien, te gusta?

-Es pasable.

-Entonces si te gusta! Te has puesto rojo, Lovi. Pareces un tomate, que mono~

-Maldita sea. Deja de decir esas cosas, bastardo idiota!. - Le golpeó en el hombro.

-Jo Lovi, eres malo! Deberías sonreír más. - Se estaba sobando el hombro donde le golpeó.

-Cállate.

Todos acabaron de comer, y luego de prepararse para salir, fueron reuniéndose en la entrada del recinto donde quedaron de encontrarse. Los últimos en salir de la residencia fueron los italianos, ya que el menor de estos no decidía en que ponerse y el mayor sabía perfectamente el porqué o mejor dicho, el por quién. Al final se decantó por una camiseta verde claro y unos pantalones cortos, de color azul oscuro, que le quedaban por encima de la rodilla. El mayor se puso una camiseta roja y pantalones largos de color beis.

-Ve, que divertido. Eli dijo que avisaría a más para ir~

-Más idiotas que aguantar.

-_Fratello!_ No son idiotas, son muy simpáticos. Es que no te cayeron bien, ve? Hablabas mucho con Antonio~

-Ese bastardo no paraba de hablar, _cazzo_. Y tu hablabas mucho con ese macho patatas. - Feliciano lo miró sorprendido.

-Ve-e... B-bueno... Me explicó un poco como era la universidad y me contó que está estudiando Ingeniería Industrial y que este sería su segundo año. También me contó que su _fratello_ no está estudiando pero que vive aquí porque trabaja en la cafetería y a veces ayuda con el mantenimiento.

Lovino le miraba mientras hablaba hasta que doblaron la esquina del edificio principal, allí donde esa misma mañana su abuelo les había abandonado. Pudo ver a un grupo numeroso de gente en la entrada. "Es que va a venir toda la puñetera universidad?" Pensó cabreado.

-LOOOVI! - Era Antonio que se había cambiado la camiseta blanca por una camisa, también blanca, de manga corta y un par de botones sin abrochar. - Venid , venid que os presento. Este es Alfred.

-_Hello!_ - Era un chico de su misma altura, pero algo más musculoso. Su pelo era de un castaño muy claro, prácticamente rubio, con el flequillo de lado y, al igual que Roderich, con un extraño mechón saliéndole en punta de este. Sus ojos eran de un intenso azul claro y descansando sobre su nariz, tenía un par de gafas de montura fina. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris con el escudo de Capitán América y unos vaqueros con una cadena en el lado izquierdo de su cadera. - Yo soy el héroe. Si necesitáis ayuda ya sabéis a quien acudir, _my friends!_

-El es Kiku.

-_Konichiwa_ Lovi-san, Feli-kun. - Esta vez, el chico era algo más bajo que los italianos. Su cabello era totalmente negro, al igual que sus ojos, y lo llevaba algo largo pero no demasiado, con el flequillo recto y rebajado en la nuca. Vestía una camisa blanca abierta, con una básica azul marino debajo y unos vaqueros cortos.

-Este es su hermano mayor, Yao.

-_Nihao_. - Era de la misma altura que el otro asiático. Tenía el pelo lacio largo y recogido en una coleta. Al igual que sus ojos, era de un castaño muy oscuro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones similares a los del menor de los italianos, solo que eran de color gris rojizo a juego con la camiseta que llevaba, roja.

-Y e-este es Iván.

-_Privet._ - Los italianos retrocedieron un paso. Era un chico alto, muy alto, el más alto. Su pelo era rubio, casi blanco, y lo llevaba algo largo, con el flequillo peinado hacia un lado aunque algunos mechones le caían sobre los ojos, que eran de un extraño color violeta. Tenía la nariz aguileña y una expresión inocente, cosa que lo hacía aun más siniestro. Al igual que el holandés, a pesar de las altas temperaturas, llevaba una larda bufanda, la cual le colgaba hasta la cintura. Vestía una camiseta blanca de tiras que dejaba ver los grandes, aterradores y musculosos brazos del chico, y unos pantalones militares de color beis grisáceo. - Un placer conoceros. - Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

-No lo digas sonriendo así-aru, no ves que los asustas-aru?

-Hahahaha, no temáis del mastodonte ruso. Yo os prote...geré... - Su voz se convirtió en un hilo de voz cuando vio una tubería, salida de la nada, en las manos del alto.

-Mastodonte? - Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-_HEEELP!_ - Se escondió detrás del japonés, teniendo que agacharse un poco dado la diferencia de altura.

Yao detuvo a Iván, que iba detrás del americano, y lo tranquilizó para que no matase a nadie. Feliciano se fijó en que ya no había rastro de la tubería.

-B-bueno, al resto ya los conoces. - Señaló a los alemanes, al francés y a la húngara. No estaban ni el austriaco, ni la belga ni el holandés. Al parecer, al primero no le apetecía ir, la segunda tenía que hacer a-saber-qué en la cafetería y el último no iría si estaba el español.

Todos salieron del recinto, conversando entre ellos: Alfred, Kiku y Eli mantenían una disputa sobre que eran mejor, los mangas o los cómics. Gilbert reía con Francis de las anécdotas que este le contaba. Ivan y Yao conversaban tranquilamente. Feliciano le contaba como era su vida en Italia a Ludwin, que escuchaba con atención. Y, como no, Antonio iba con él.

-Qué te parece Galicia, Lovi?

-Llegué esta mañana, como voy a saberlo?

-Es cierto, jajaja. Mira, esa es una tienda de música muy buena, tienen de todo! A mi me encanta. Ves ese edificio? Pues tiene más de 100 años, a que es increíble? Oh! Por allí se va al Zoo, tenemos que ir antes de que empiece el curso. Y si bajas esa calle y andas por un rato llegas a una de las mejores playas, es muy bonita. Aun que lo mejor es coger un bus, al principio son algo liosos pero seguro que le acabas cogiendo el tranquillo. Esta es la Plaza de España, a que tiene una bonita escultura? Es de mis favoritas. - Lovino se fijó en que era la misma que había visto cuando pasó en el coche de su abuelo. - Por aquí también se va al centro comercial Gran Vía. Tienen un cine, también tenemos que venir! Hay una peli que se estrena la semana que viene, tengo muchas ganas de verla. Se llama '_Ocho apellidos vascos_', has odio hablar de ella?

-No.

-Claro, no sé porque pregunto jajaja. Es una película española, sobre un andaluz que empieza a salir con una vasca. Tiene muchos estereotipos y tal, es una comedia. Tiene muy buena pinta. Ah! Esa es Plaza de América, a que tiene una rotonda muy grande? Me gusta mucho la de Plaza de España pero esta es una fuente muy bonita. Aquel de allí es el centro comercial Las Camelias, no es muy grande, la verdad, pero si quieres podemos ir después. Ese es el polideportivo y allí en frente, esta Sousa Cómics, nuestro destino. - El semáforo estaba en rojo, así que estaban esperando para cruzar cuando un coche de color amarillo entró a la rotonda.

-COCHE AMARILLO, ESCUDO! - Gritó Alfred, con la intención de darle un golpe en el brazo a Kiku pero perdió el equilibrio y acabó golpeando a Iván, que estaba al lado. - _Shit._

-Escudo? Tienes de eso? - Inmediatamente el semáforo se puso en verde para peatones, el americano echó a correr gritando blasfemias mientras el ruso corría detrás de el, sonriendo con una tétrica y dulce expresión, con la tubería en la mano que, de nuevo, nadie sabía de donde la había sacado.

-Siempre están igual-aru. - Suspiró.

-Tranquilo, Yao-kun. Ya volverán. Al menos uno de ellos...

Kiku y Eli entraron en la tienda mientras los demás se sentaban en una de las mesas en la terraza de la cafetería de al lado. De nuevo, como ese medio día, juntaron dos mesas. Feliciano se sentó al lado de Ludwin, y al lado de esté se sentó Gilbert. A la izquierda del italiano se sentó su hermano y el español al lado de este. Francis se sentó junto al albino y Yao junto al español, dejando cuatro asientos libres, tres entre el francés y Yao y uno entre el chino y Antonio, para los que faltaban.

-Que van a tomar? - Apareció un rubio camarero, con los cabellos sujetos por dos horquillas en cruz. - Mierda.

-Ksesese, no sabía que trabajabas de camarero, Lukas!

-Esa era la intención.

-Lukas, _mon ami_, estes son los nuevos. Feliciano y Lovino. - Señaló a los hermanos Vargas.

-Un placer, ve~

-Luke! Como funcionaba la cafetera? - Otro camarero rubio apareció. Feliciano reconoció al chico, era el que esa mañana suplicaba de rodillas al otro.

-Eres un inútil, espera. - Le dijo al danés. - Que os pongo?

-Un agua mineral, _s'il vous plaît_.

-Lo mismo-aru.

-Una gaseosa, por favor~

-Una cocacola para el genial yo!

-Agua.

-Vee~ Una cocacola.

-Nestea, _cazzo_. - El noruego tomó nota de todo.

-Quien es tu no-increíble amigo?

-No es mi amigo. Solo es un maldito acoplado.

-Veo que os lleváis bien. - Comentó Antonio.

-Es que no escuchas? - El español solo amplió su sonrisa. - Déjalo. - El noruego volvió a entrar al local.

-Puedo preguntaros algo, _mon amis_? - Se dirigió a los dos italianos.

-Ve~ Claro.

-Tenéis pareja? - Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta y se miraron entre si.

-Que cojones te importa?

-N-no...

-Y tu porqué le contestas, idiota?

-Venga Lovi, no te enfades~

-Tu calla, bastardo. - Antonio solo rió. Mathias apareció con una bandeja en la mano, donde llevaba todas las bebidas y sus respectivos vasos.

-Aquí tenéis, chicos. - Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Tu eres el amigo de Lukas! Como te llamas?

-Mathias. Sois de la residencia?

-_Oui, mon ami_. Ellos son Yao, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwin, Gilbert y yo Francis.

-Un placer~ Os dejo, chicos. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Es mi primer día. - Sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

-Y... nunca habéis tenido? - Siguió preguntando el francés mientras Mathias se retiraba.

-Que te importa, _cazzo_!?

-P-pues...

-Cállate, _fratello stupido_!

-Pero _f-fratello_...

-Es que quieres que pase lo mismo que en el pueblo? - Ante las palabras se su hermano, Feliciano cerró la boca y dejó de contestar.

-Oh? De que habláis,_ mes amours_?

-Maldito cotilla, deja de hacer preguntas. _Cazzo!_ - El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevía a decir o a preguntar algo. Ludwin observó a Feliciano, que estaba algo decaído y sin apartar la vista de sus manos apoyadas sobre su regazo, y luego se dirigió a su hermano Gilbert, preguntándole con la mirada si entendía que estaba pasando pero este solo negó con la cabeza. Antonio miraba apenado a Lovino, que estaba notablemente enfadado mirando hacia cualquier punto lejos de esa mesa. Al español solo se le ocurrió lanzarle una mirada de reproche al francés, que miraba a ambos hermanos intentando averiguar el porqué de esa reacción. Yao, por otro lado, observaba toda esa escena rezando internamente, a todos los dioses que conocía, para que apareciera alguno de sus compañeros desaparecidos. Y estos rezos fueron escuchados, ya que Iván apareció doblando una esquina, sin la tubería, seguido por Alfred que no hacía más que frotarse el costado con una expresión de dolorosa molestia.

-_Hello_. - Saludó sentándose entre el chino y el español. - _My god_, la tensión es palpable. Ocurrió algo?

-No te preocupes, _mon ami_. Me sorprende que sigas entero, es que has vendido tu alma al diablo? - Miró al ruso.

-Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas... - Sollozó.

-Quieres saber que se siente al tener realmente dos costillas rotas? - Preguntó con su tétrica sonrisa el ruso, sentado ya al otro lado del chino.

-Déjadlo ya-aru. No hacéis más que pelearos-aru. Tenéis que aprender a controlar esos impulsos y dejar de intentar mataros el uno al otro-aru.

-_What!?_ Pero si el sádico es él!

-Quién es el qué? - De nuevo, apareció la tubería.

-BASTA-ARU!

-Yao está en lo cierto. No podéis seguir con esa actitud. El curso pasado os expulsaron 3 veces por vuestro comportamiento. - Dijo Ludwin. - Y molestáis a los demás.

-_I'm sorry..._

De la tienda de cómics salieron la húngara y el japonés, cargados cada uno con una bolsa llena de cosas.

-Cada vez está todo más caro! Es un atraco a mano armada. - Se quejó la castaña mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ksesesese, puedes trabajar para mi increíble yo si necesitas más dinero.

-Ni por la colección entera de One Piece y Naruto trabajaba para ti.

-Uh?

-Nada. - Suspiró. - Pasó algo? Estáis muy callados.

-Nada, no pasó nada. No te preocupes Eli. - Dijo Antonio.


End file.
